crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lockon Stratos
Lockon Stratos' is one of the main heroes, known as Gundam Meisters, in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Born Neil Dylandy, Lockon was chosen as a Gundam Meister by Celestial Being to end violence forever on Earth. This verison of Lockon had suffered a major injury in his right eye during a attack on their mother ship, and always has his loyal robot companion, Haro. He is easily indentified by his green sniper Gundam, Dynames. 'Biography' Gundam 00 (Before Crossover Cove) Lockon Stratos was the unofficial leader of the Gundam Meisters, a group of young men chosen by the computer intelligence, Veda, to intervene and rid the world of war forever. He was more a easy going and carefree man, whose past was scarred by the memory of the deaths of his parents and little sister in a terroroist bomb attack. During a surprise attack in space by one of the three groups, Lockon suffered a injury to his right eye, which was his best eye when snipping in his Gundam, Dynames. Also, he had learned that the man responible of the terrorist group for the deaths of his family, Ali Al Saachez, trained Setsuna F. Seiei, one of his teammates, and instead of taking his anger out on Setsuna, he decided to fight Ali Al and avenge his family that way. But that revenge was going to have to wait for a while. Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc While waiting for a mission from Veda, Lockon had noticed a strange city in the sky and snuck out in Dynames to investigate it. Upon entering the city, Lockon met Levi and Vanille. Helping Levi to find Yoda, Lockon also got close to Vanille who enjoyed his companion, Haro. During a attack on the temple, Lockon and Vanille were going to find the cause of the attack, but were notificed by a mysterious pilot who told them the temple needed to protected. Returning, Lockon was shocked that the pilot was his twin brother, Lyle, whom he hadn't seen in years ever since the deaths of theirs parents and little sister. With him was a light green verison of Haro, who helped Lyle in his Gundam, GN-006 Cherudim. Later, Lockon met Fang, Vanille's childhood friend, who was a recon mission with Xion. Some time after that meeting, Fang would steal Dynames to unexpectedly save two people, Hermione Granger and Kyo Sohma. Lockon spent much time in Dynames to protect the temple and the others. While seaching for survivors, Lockon finally met face to face with Ali Al Saachez, the terrorist who killed his family, facing against Setsuna F. Seiei. When the twins and Setsuna discovered the Empire fleet ready to attack, they left to defend Sky City from the threat. However, the fleet would prove to be too much for the Gundam Meisters and they took refugee on a nearby ship where they met Dr. Eggman, who gladly upgraded their Gundams. Tired of waiting for action, the three Gundams went into space to defend the ship and met with Ali Al Saachez, Lockon felt ready to avenge his family and kill the terrorist for the pain he had caused him and many others in the world. 'Trivia' *Originally, Lockon was going to played with both eyes still okay, but that would be confusing with the arrival of Lyle Dylandy, Lockon's younger brother as well as a reference to episode 8 of the first season of Gundam 00. *Also, to avoid confusion further to their names and Gundams, Aerith G. kept Lockon Stratos as Lockon Stratos and changed his brother's codename (which was also Lockon) to his real name of Lyle Dylandy. Dynames stayed the same green while Cherudim was changed to a lighter green. Category:Characters Played by Aerith G. Category:Characters